Prodigy
by Inferno2047
Summary: this is a story that i stopped writing maby four or five years ago based around a character named inferno. insperation was drawn largly from DBZ but also from other works.


P R O D I G Y

The scene opens in inferno's house as he walks down the hallway leading to the back door. "I'm going over to my brothers" A voice from upstairs calls back. "Oh, can you do me a favor? Pick up the sugar, we need sugarཀ" "Rightཀ" With that he closes the door behind him and the scene goes black.

As the scene fades in the camera sits low on a dusty driveway. There is a house off to the right and a man standing on the porch. A Red Venom 800 pulls in from the left and comes to rest in front of the camera. The view changes as the drivers door opens and Garet steps out. "You don't know how lucky you are." The man from the porch calls out. "Good to see you Tommy." The two proceed into the house.

"Go go go goཀ" "Come onཀ" "Turn holy sh." Jasons car slams into the wall as Garet spins out in celebration as he crosses the finish line. They both throw down their controllers as Garret leans back in his chair "Ahhhhhhཀ I had you." "You, had me? You never had me. You never had your car." "Funny. That was a great movie though." "Yeah." "I'm gonna beat you at this someday." "Good luck. I grew up playin this thing." "I'm practicing." "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, you didn't seem any better to me." "Ha ha ha. Get out of here, go, go on get." "I beat you, I beat you." "I'll take you on a real track any day." "Really, Race yaཀ" He takes off up the stairs as Garet leaps over the couch and takes chase. The two emerge on the porch as Garret leans on the handrail, and Garet stops next to him. "Aren't we a little to old for this?" "Eh. I got to get out of here. Oh, are you guys still coming over for dinner?" "As far as I know." "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure if you let me drive it." he says gazing toward Garret's car. "Not a chance. I kneed you to pick up a gallon of milk, will you?" "I'm on it." "Great I'm out a here." "Hey, if you wont let me drive it, at least give me something?" "No problem." He climbs in and fires up the engine. "Se you at dinner." As he closes the door and takes off. Turning around at the loupe at the end of the driveway he comes back and guns the engine. The tiers spin and the rear end steps out as a cloud of dust raises from the dirt. He lets off the throttle just in time to get the rear end in check before making the turn onto the road, shifting into second and taking off at full throttle spinning the wheels at first. Jason lets out a yell of enthusiasm raising his fist to the sky.

Back in the city Garet pulls into the car wash and lays back in his seat to wait for it to finish. The green light comes to life and he raises his seat before exiting. "Who needs jet dryers. He says as he accelerates onto the turn lane sending the beads of water toward the back of the car. "Ah lets take the back roads." He pulls into a small side street and notices a small Girl preparing to undertake a difficult maneuver. She has a podium of some sort with three bricks standing on end one in front of the other. Garet puts the car in first and disengages the clutch to allow the engine to pull him at idle. He watches as the Girl runs, jumps into the air and spins around leashing out with her left leg. She strikes the bricks and all three crack down the middle before falling from the podium. Without taking his eyes off the girl he stops the car, and the engine stalls as a result of him not pressing in the clutch. This startles him before he realizes the mistake he had made. He climbs from the car, and walks back toward the girl. "That was pretty good." "Oh, yeah the brick thing." "You a, ever had a karate lesson?" "No, never liked it much." "Really, interesting. Will you excuse me for a second." He pulls out his phone and dials home. "Hello." "Honey its me, I might be a little late for dinner." "How late?" He takes a gaze at the girl who is now in a state of deep meditation. "Very late." He hangs up the phone and turns to the girl. Who awakes immediately. "So, how long have you practiced that move. Never really. I just saw it on TV and thought it looked cool so I tried it." "Are you saying this is the first time you have ever tried it?" "Yeah. Look what do you want man?" "You realize you have a gift." "Maybe what's it to ya?" "This is something I cannot let go. I kneed to speak to your parents." "Look who are you anyway?" "My name is Inferno." The girl lets out a muffled laugh. "If your trying to kidnap me or something you better come up with a better story than that." Its not a story he responds as he turns and heads towards the house, girl in tow.

"Yes she is my daughter. Why?" "The thing is. Your Daughter is special. And I dont mean in a normal way, but I feel I have encountered a vergence. And my knowledge requires me to train her for introduction into the real training. She has great potential and if she completes the training she will become very powerful." "Who the hell are you?" "My name is Garet but you most likely remember me as Inferno." "Get out of my house." "Wait I can prove it." Garet stands up and holds out his right palm, generating a small ball of energy about four inches in diameter, then suddenly the sphere collapses as he closes his fist around it, and a wash of energy escapes his grasp. "Now do you believe me?" "I dont know what the hell you are but get out of my house." "Alright fine, I imagine you saw the last battle of the auto troopers? Then watch." Garet then takes a step back and thrusts his left arm out in front of him shouting "Lets rock it!" He then pulls his arm back and types in the activation code before his suit activates. Removing his helmet He stands before them. "How about now?" The man stares at him now in his most recognizable powersuit. "What makes you think we want our daughter to become a fighter?" "I dont, but this is my responsibility. I cant do this without your consent. She is your daughter. But this is my obligation. Honestly Im too old for this kind of thing now. But the simple fact that I know of the training obligates me to prepare her for it and send her to the institution." "I dont think our daughter is ready to leave home just yet. Maybe if we wait till she grows up some more..." "The institution wont accept her if she gets much older." "What kind of training is this?" "They have to start young. It can take many years" "What if this falls through, We dont want our daughter to waste her life, and what will she do for money?" "There is a great deal of money in voyager championships and when she completes the training no one will stand in her way at the tournaments. It wont fall through. Are you aware of the task your daughter just performed outside?" "No, what?" "She broke strait through three bricks with a kick, on a pillar as tall as her. Do you have any idea the amount of strength and speed it takes to not just push them off the pillar?" "I can imagine." "She has never had a martial arts lesson in her life has she?" "No she hasnt." "As I thought. She told me she was never even interested in the martial arts. Also shes smart for her age. Quick. You know, street smart. She didnt believe me when I told her who I was. Most kids her age would have jumped at the chance to say they met Inferno." "Thats true, she is always figuring things out on us. We can never surprise her. She loves it." "She has special abilities that make her stand out. She is the perfect candidate for the training. This is what it was made for I know it."

The four of them sit in the living room. "Your parents and I have talked it over. And they have decided that the final decision should be left to you. Theirs potential that you could continue on this path to a very important role. But theirs great sacrifice involved. So, I'll put this frankly. What would you like to do? Stay here with your family, or come and train with me? Its entirely up to you." "Well. This sure is interesting. It's kinda like star wars huh." "Yes I guess it kind of is but don't..." "I know I know don't let that effect my decision. I, I think I wana go." "Make sure you know before you make a decision." "I want to do it. I want to go. I'm ready." "Then pack your things." "She won't need anything. It's preferable She bring nothing." "Go on then. If your sure you want to."

Both Garet and the girl sit in his car as he makes his way through the back roads. "Well, if you drive this you must be somewhat accomplished." "What makes you say that?" "I noticed the Venom 800 badging on the side. What does that package go for? Forty, Fifty grand?" "Your very observant." Garet lets out a soft laugh. "What?" "Nothing. I guess you just sort of remind me of me at your age. How old are you anyway?" "I'm sixteen." "You know it just occurred to me I don't even know your name." "Well, My dad calls me Videl. I think that was my grandmothers name." "Really."

"You look worried." "I just cant help but be afraid." "She's where she belongs." "I know that, but when she's discovered. What if it gets out? What if they find out she's from earth? What if they find us?" "The assassins?" "Yeah. I don't want to fight anymore." He raises his palm in front of him and begins to generate a ball of energy in his hand. "I don't want that either." The ball grows to a loosely packed basketball sized sphere and he tosses it up catching it on his index finger and begins spinning it with his left hand. The ball still spins on its own as he lays back on the couch. "It's funny how this always relaxes me."

"I'm back." "Oh good I need some help with...Who's this?" "This is why I'm late." "Oh no, your not getting into that stuff again." "I have no choice just this once I have to train her." "Noཀ I don't want you any where near a battle field everཀ" The young girl looks up at him. "This is sad man." "Shut up." He says as he follows his wife out of the room.

"I cant believe you're making me fight you for this?" "You promised. You said it was over. You don't know what I grew up in. When they invaded my planet they put us on the streets and had I not met you, I likely would have died with the rest of my people. The strike force you led saved very few of us. To think of you doing those same things as those evil people." "But it's not like that this time. All I'm doing is training this girl, Get back in the kitchenཀ To be ready when I send her to the academy. I wouldn't even be getting into this if it weren't for the fact that my knowledge of the academy obligates me to send her their. She has special skills. That's the biggest part of it." "How long will this take? I'm not sure. Maybe a week. Or more?" "Just go. Goཀ" "Thank you. He says with an impatient sigh. "Come on where go...ing." He says as he enters the kitchen to find the girl gone. He makes his way to the back door to see the cellar doors open and the steps raised. Garet drops in and walks under the steps to find the girl standing in the large room at the end of a short corridor. The girl points to a small starship in the center of the room. "Is this how we are going to get to your ship?" "Yes." He says with an aggravated tone as he walks over to a large display case on the left wall. He opens it and pulls out his weapons. "Is that your outfit?" "Yes." "Why aren't you getting it too?" "I don't wear that stuff anymore. Too many bad memories. Besides, where we're going this stuff is way too hot." The both of them enter through the door on the side of the craft and emerge in the cockpit. Garet fires up the engines and lifts up out of the opening ceiling.

The ship tears toward a space port in stasis over the edge of the galaxy. It enters a small port on the ships side as an air lock engages creating an invisible barrier between them and space. The pair of them exit the ship and make their way to the door.

Garet speaks to the clerk as they pass. "Port one is out bound." "Pleasure to hold her for you." The two of them enter the lift and it begins to lower them the levels fly by out the glass rear wall and before long it opens up into a large aria of open space. The main port of the space port. Garet's ship rests in the center held in place buy invisible beams of energy.

Garet and the girl make their way through his ship to its cockpit to arrive in a massive room with a window stretching from one side to the other. In the center is a large chair with controls attached to the arms. It is flanked by two other chairs situated along the large consul under the window. Garet takes a seat in the central chair. In front of him is a raised portion of the consul with a radar screen. At his right hand is a control stick and at his left hand is a throttle. He reaches up pressing four buttons situated side by side on the consul, which light up as the four engines come to life with a blue glow. "You want to have some fun?" "Yeahཀ" "Ok." He reaches up and presses two more buttons that bring the thrust cable systems to life. He slowly throttles up to full power and the engines rumble to high rpm sending out a blue wash of energy along with the thrust cables which glow bright red. Slowly the entire spaceport begins to move as Garets's ship begins to pull it. He throttles down and casts a look at the girl. "Coolཀ" He calls in to the port "You can release the tractor beams now." The force field holding the ship shuts down and the ship falls free. And begins to drift down and to the right. Garet corrects with the control stick before deactivating the thrust cables and throttling up to exit the port. The ship creeps out of the port before he accelerates a bit more and puts the ship on autopilot.

Garet emerges wearing clothes similar to his inferno outfit but it is light in color. "You look stupid." "Maybe, but this stuff is light. You'll appreciate it once we start training. "Why?" "Because you're wearing this stuff too." He says as he tosses her a pile of clothes. "Awe man."

"So, you never really answered my question. What do I call you?" Garet leans on the wall next to the doorway as the girl changes inside. "Just call me Videl." Ok Videl, you don't mind losing some of that hair do you?" "Are you kidding me? Take itཀ My mom would never let me cut my hair shorter than it is now." "I only don't want it to get in the way when we train." The girl emerges dressed in her training outfit. "Man this looks even stupider than yours. Why does mine have to be lighter? And what's with this stupid skirt?" "It's not a skirt, it's the same as mine. And it's lighter because you're in training. This is standard Jedi attire." "It's still stupid."

"Tell me again what this is for?" "We're trying to find out if you have any other abilities besides the obvious. Plus I need to figure out how to turn these back on. But anyway If you do have any abilities this will bring them out." "How long do I have to stand here?" An hour at least. Just to make sure. Remember you have to relax but don't forget to concentrate. Slow down your breathing and be sure to close your eyes. I want to know what I'm training before I begin to train it." Garet turns to his light saber on the table in front of him. The projector assembly has been removed and he appears to be searching within it with two thin instruments. "I never though when I turned the master switch off I'd forget where it was." A click echoes from within the saber as he gives one of the instruments a turn. He removes them and snaps the projector assembly in place before ignighting the sabers flat, curved blade. "Ah yeah now where talking. He turns the saber into a reverse hold and gives it a couple swings to make sure nothing is lose. He then deactivates the blade and places the solid chrome handle on the table. Without the sound of the blade he can hear Videl in the background in her state of meditation. "Looks like she's found something." He turns to his other saber and proceeds to remove its projector assembly but is sent whirling around by an all too familiar sound as a white flame of energy explodes around Videls body. He gets to his feet throwing the saber back to the desk as he makes his way across the room. She is now fully awake and fighting to keep this energy under wraps. "Don't fight itཀ Don't channel it eitherཀ Try to spread it throughout your entire bodyཀ" "This is extremely uncomfortable" "I know, but don't fight it. Just try to ride it out." As the energy becomes more bearable she slowly grows out of her tensed up posture. Her fists are still clenched and she has yet to stop breathing heavily. "It's a little better now. But this still hurts like heck." "Don't let it go away but try to relax as it gets easier." Slowly she begins to breathe at a normal rate but still heavily and her fists get a bit loser. She turns to look at Garet with a look of pain on her face. "It's a bit easier now. Almost bearable." "Good. Try to raise your power level." "What are you crazyཀ" Her expression changes to worry as she questions Garet's request. "Just do itཀ" She goes back into her hunched over stance as she prepares to summon more of her energy. Her hair begins to blow as the flame grows in intensity and as she lets out a painful yell the flame turns to a yellowish color and her hair stands up on end following suit. With a scream the flame vanishes and her hair returns to normal as she is thrown backwards to the floor. Garet walks over and extends a hand to help her to her feet. She stumbles over to the nearest chair and slouches down. "Uhhhhh. Everything hurts." She rolls up her sleeve to find her arm red as if from a sunburn. "My whole body must be like this." She throws her arms back and leans her head over the back of the chair contacting the coarse material with her burnt skin "Ouch." She says, in a frustrated and self-scorning tone. Garet walks over to her and she climbs from the chair punching him in the gut. "That hurtཀ Why did you tell me to power up more like that?" "I had to see how far you could go. Besides it only became too much when you went super saiyan. Most saiyans your age can't even go that far. Have a look at what you put up through." He says as he slips his fingers out the large tear forming in Videls outer shirt. "Wowཀ" "Here go put this on. I'm sure your entire body is burnt. I used it when I was first training my power. Its allot better on burnt skin than these outfits." "Its also a little big." "I guess it is isn't it." "Just hand me the shirt." She impatiently snarls. She holds it up to her and it comes down clear past her knees. "Like I thought. Ill be in my room." Garet hangs the pants back up and goes to work on his saber. He begins speaking into a small recorder device. "Log entry two. The vergence has shown an unexpected talent. She has rather developed saiyan powers. Especially for someone who has never powered up. She became a weak super saiyan before it became too hard to maintain. I don't know why but I have this feeling I ought to pay a visit to her grandfather. Her grandmothers name seems somehow familiar to me. End log."

The scene opens with the both of them watching T.V on the big screen in the living room of the ship. The Videl turns to speak to him. "So, how come I cant even power up past super sayan and yet you can go to like a level three or something crazy like that?" "For one thing you weigh about a hundred pounds compared to about two ten. Well, I wish. I've lost some of that since my better years." "But still, that doesn't even work out mathematically. And besides you're a full blood human. Humans aren't even supposed to be able handle that much energy. How do you do it? Teach me." "All right. At about a high super saiyan level I ran into a wall as far as conditioning myself to take more energy. I learned how to keep the flame away from my body but you still have to have enough mass to handle the energy. The powers seem to have a way of doing that themselves. I gain back most of my muscle when I go level three." "Teach me how." "I'll teach you soon enough." So when the flame doesn't hurt anymore how much do you think I can handle?" "It all depends on how much your willing to build up."

"I'll need your total concentration so just power up to a low level." Videl instantaneously powers up as a white flame explodes around her. "Good. Now create a separate cusion beneath what's on the outside and push it out. Try not to think in terms of physical pushing, manipulate the energy. Make it do what you want it to do." She begins to struggle as the flame on the outside grows as it is pushed out. "I cant feel the flame any moreཀ" "Good. Try to power up more." Videl begins to yell as the flame turns a yellowish tint as she goes super saiyan. "This is cool. I cant even feel the flame." She returns to a normal posture and the flame goes away but her hair remains showing she is still super saiyan. "Good. Now stay like that. I want you to see how long you can stay super saiyan. When you can effortlessly power up to super saiyan your on your way. I am going to go train." "Can I watch?" "Fine."

The both of them enter a vast room. The floor, ceiling, and walls are all of a blue grid. Garet turns to the control board and punches in his activation code. (Above the control board it says, "powered by playstation5" ) "Computer activate simulator. Desert scene." They watch as the vast room changes from a blue grid to a vast desert. The computers voice chimes in. "Select enemy skill." "Offensive point two thousand." "Select enemy." "Hum. Let's go with somebody real. Initiate identity program "Cell" "Alert. My calculations show you cannot win. I suggest standard Cell." "Override. Initiate program." "Confirmed." Suddenly the image of cell appears across from him. Videl takes a step back at the sight of it. "So the legend is true." Garet rolls up his sleeve exposing his morpher. He then thrusts it out in front of him shouting "Let's rock itཀ" He then brings the morpher back to his chest punching in the activation code before reaching his right fist to the sky. The camera pulls a full three sixty as a six inch diameter stream of energy strikes it from the sky. He pulls his right arm down in front of his face and places his left arm horizontally across the middle of his forearm. The cross rolls ninety degrees as he punches to the left and then pulls the arm back to his right. All the while red bolts of electricity coarse throughout his body. At this his suit forms over him and the background returns to normal. He removes his helmet and slams it between his hands like a basketball. It turns to energy as it collapses back into his suit. He casts a look at Videl before effortlessly powering up to a level two Super Saiyan bringing his power to a high level four. Videl, being able to sense his energy because of her saiyan roots, takes a step back at this newest revelation. Then, Garet hunches over and begins to power up even more. He lets out a powerful yell as he erupts to a level three Super Saiyan and his hair explodes to full Level three bloom. This transformation takes him to an unprecedented level of power equivalent to a high level five. At this Cell lunges at him and Garet takes to the sky to avoid him. He launches a quick energy attack before landing on the opposite side of cell. The sphere strikes cell in the back knocking him to the ground. No sooner than he lands does Garet begin powering up a Kamehameha. Cell gets to his feet and Garet launches his full power attack. It strikes Cell sending him into a mountain that crumbles as he removes himself from it. The both of them power up and take to the sky. Garet powers up a weak fireball mode and the flame around him grows in intensity hiding his body. He rams cell knocking him to the ground. As the flame decipates he charges at him with his hands tucked back at his side and the beginnings of a kamehameha in his hands. Cell leaps out of the way and Garet brings the ball forward powering up and using it to stop himself. He gets to his feet and transfers the ball to his right hand which he swings at cell as he spins around toward him. The ball leaves his hand and strikes cell in the back with a good deal of force. Garet stands at full power waiting for cell to get up. Before long he is back on his feet and facing him. Suddenly cell powers up a Kamehameha and launches it at him. Garet raises his hands to the sky and pulls out a Full power Spirit Bomb and launches it at cell. Their attacks hit and the both of them continue to feed power into the attacks. Cell is quickly winning and Garet in desperation, extinguishes the protective flame around his body to feed all his energy into the attack. The massive combined sphere of their attacks inches closer to him. Garet pulls out sending all his power to the flame, as he flips up out of the way. The blast passes just under him and slams into the mountain behind him. He kicks off one of the pieces of debris as cell materializes before him and he pushes off directly into Cells kick. Garet lands hard as cell touches down. "This is one Goku taught me." He powers up all the way turning the flame around him into a full power Fireball Mode. A flash of light overtakes the entire room as he shouts "Solar Flare." As cell is blinded he pushes off getting to his feet. He puts his arms up one open palm behind the other as all the energy around him transfers to his hands. He transfers to a Kamehameha stance and with all his power launches the Fireball Mode scale attack at cell. It strikes slamming him into the mountain and as the charge decipates he is nowhere in sight. The dust settles and still no sight of him but Garet remains steadfast. Suddenly of in the distance a massive sphere of energy silently builds becoming visible over the horizon. "Oh Shཀ" Garet turns to search for cover as the massive blast sweeps through the aria he goes into block stance and powers up as much as he can. The wave overtakes him sending him flying through the air. He lands hard next to Videl with his legs tucked up and his head down low with his arms crossed in front of him. His suit is tattered and the flame around him is gone. An ever so slight sizzling noise can be heard as a thin trail of smoke drifts from his back. As he unfolds to lay spread eagle on the floor the computer pipes up. "End simulation." Videl turns to him. "I think you just lost." "Gnaw, Really?" Garet climbs to his feet Videl gets a whiff of something. "Umm. What's cooking?" he casts her a look. "You know, that didn't instill much confidence in me of your training." "Why do you say that?" "Well, at first I thought that maybe the stories where true. That there was a visitor that helped destroy cell and not one of us. But that performance sort of shoved that out the window." "Woah hold on. You mean you know of your descendants?" "Well I knew their was great power along my bloodline, but I never knew I had it in me." "Is your grandfathers name by any chance Gohan?" "Wait a minute. You're not saying you. No way." "I knew your grandfather when he was still just a little squirt. He couldn't have been more than thirteen. He was strong then. Easily as strong as his father. If I hadn't showed up he probably would have been the one to do it. At his size and power he would have been fast. I mean fast. I'm sure his father has charged onward though. I bet Gohan's gotten weaker since then. His mother never let him train. She was like that." "How could you be the one after you lost like that?" "I didn't lose that badཀ Besides the only reason he one was because I boosted his offensive strength to two thousand. That was how he made that big of a blast that concentrated. There was no way I could have gotten out of the way. The real Cell was only, well I guess looking back he was about in the eight hundred range. I only could go to a level two and I still beat him effortlessly. By my selfཀ Well O K so maybe your great grandfather softened him up a bit, but with how easy it was I bet I could have done it myself. And boy that Vegeta was a case. Man, so many memories." "This is crazy. You know all these people. I never even knew you where real." "You know what the sad part is? I bet could have beat the simulation too." "How?" "Hypothetical situation. The alliance is set to retake the capital. They have laid siege to the city and you have broken off to secure the foreign emperor. As you enter the main foyer you are met by your adversary. He charges you swinging with his right arm. You raise your left to block him not with your wrist but with your elbow. Why? So you are free to deliver the fatal blow to the neck. An enemy that may have taken you a minute or more to tackle put down in an instant. And with one hand mind you. Significant? Maybe, maybe not, but you sure will be a lot fresher for whatever lies just around the corner." "Is that in any way about you?" "You have an ear for emotion. Yes that was me. That's where I met my wife. She was one of the people on the run from the invaders. I had just made my way through a handful of there finest and any student of imperialistic tendencies would assume this was the main helping. Somehow I knew and made quick work of him. What I faced around the corner changed me for life. It was the first time I had ever fought someone as strong as I was. Ever since I have devoted most of my time to training my mind. I never had a chance to go to the academy. But you will." "So you mean I'll be able to anticipate things like that?" "Like that but only better. And more. Once you free your mind you'll find you have a heightened sense of awareness. You will know where everything is and exactly how an when to use it. You'll be faster than you ever thought you could be, More accurate than you ever thought you could be, but most importantly smoother than you ever thought you could be. You'll be perfect. You won't miss, you won't fall, you wont make a wrong move not because you're so fast, but because they're so slow. You'll know when you're doing it. It will be like you're in slow motion. Every move will be so well placed it wont matter how strong they are because they wont be able to hit you. That's why cell was so hard to beat. He was an expert at manipulating his mind. Cell was smart. Vageta got the idea first. He tried to make himself faster, but you just can't get the same results by training your body alone. Then I came along. By that time I was just as fast as him and stronger. He didn't stand a chance. He could be fast and gain more power than the saiyans because of his alien body but he too had only trained his body." "But one question. The power you had built up just then? Was that true level three power?" "Yes but you have to subtract the power from my suit. That in it self is as strong as a level two." "No I meant was that all? So then when you powered up after you morphed, that was level two power?" "Yes after you subtract the power from my suit." "I thought it would be more than that." "Why do you say that? You seem disappointed." "Because I can do that much now." "Whatཀ How is that possible? Show me." "I like to power up to super saiyan before I release it when I'm going to the limit. Videl clenches her fists as she begins to raise her power level. Suddenly a yellow flame erupts around her and her hair takes shape. Videl tightens her fists as she begins to power up and the energy in her takes a sudden jump. Garet stares on in disbelief as her power soars on toward level two

"Entry three. The vergence has taken on even greater power than I ever thought. With no training except endurance she has reached a weak level two. She has a great deal of power to go before she can make the transformation to level three though. It amazes me the amount of power she can reach with her weight. She tells me after I showed her how to push the flame away from her she tested her power a to see how far she could go. It's strange I never felt her energy, yet I did when she showed me. Could it be she has the power to hide her energy when she wants? This certainly changes things.

The scene opens in the living room of Videl's parents. The two of them sit side by side on the sofa. Suddenly the doorbell rings and they both cast their gazes to the door at their left. The man gets up to answer and opens the door to Garets face. "What do you want?" He says as he makes his way back to the couch. "I can answer that. Oh Videl." Videl enters the living room and instantly her mother pipes up. "Videl, your hair. When did I say you could cut your hair?" "I can fix that fast enough." She says as she releases all her energy and erupts to super saiyan. Videls father jumps from his seat turning super saiyan. As he pushes Videl out of the way and she falls returning to normal, he plants his left hand in Garets neck lifting him up and slamming him into the wall. The entire wall shakes and the man gets in his face shouting "How dare youཀ You don't have a clue what you have doneཀ They're all overཀ Surely they have sensed it by now. If not her than me." "Who?" "The saiyan assassinsཀ I'll tell you what. You want to get me into this then you can help fight." "Well I don't think that will be a PROBLEMཀ" Garet says as he effortlessly erupts to level two super saiyan throwing the man away. He falls crashing through the coffee table. "No don't fightཀ" Videl yells as she climbs to her feet. Her father climbs to his feet casting a gaze at garet. He removes himself from their wall as pieces of it fall to the floor. "Now what are we talking about?" "The saiyan race has diversified over the years and alien factions have sprung up throughout the galaxy. Most of these have the ability to hold more energy and so they can amass more energy before ascending to the next level. Because of this they can reach powers far greater than we can before the energy overtakes them and the level four beast transformation takes place. As if that weren't bad enough some of the leaders shift back and forth between level four with no moral qualms what so ever. They believe we are the insects of the race. The Saiyan Assassins are a renegade devision of that faction. Rather than let us die out, they have decided to take matters into their own hands. They're looking for all of us. Every saiyan human. They can sense power. Even low levels. If you have powers you can't hide from them. We fled and when we heard of this earth it was the ideal place for us to hide. We blend in well among normal humans. Well, except were a bit larger. We've been coming for years." "Really." "Yeah. Arnold Schwarzenegger." "Yeah?" "Level two." "Really, I would have never guessed that. Fabio?" "Yes actually. Super saiyan." "Ok. That's just too much." "As I was saying, they figured it out too. Ever since they have had spies here trying to root us out. They mostly send their shape shifters. I've watched too many die at the hands of these men. One was cut down just across the street from me. Right in the middle of a crowd. It came out of nowhere and just blasted him. I'm sure they know where here now. It's a miracle they haven't found me yet." "If you need a hand, you know I'll help you. I did it for your parents." "Don't remind me." "Speaking of your parents, does Gohan live on earth too?" "Oh no, you aren't getting him into this." "We may need his helpཀ" "Well then you get someone else because you will not get my father killed even if you may have done so for meཀ" "Your father is strong. Look at me, I'm at least ten years older than him." "What's your point?" "My point is that his age doesn't matter. At thirteen he was as strong as his father and if he's no stronger now he'll still be one of our best fighters." "Get someone else." "I plan to. We'll need his help too. If we can get it." "Why wouldn't we?" "He's a Namek Saiyan." "Of the alien factions?" "No, he works solo. We met once." "Why the problem? He wont fight against his own?" "No, if anything not that. He could care less. We didn't work well together. I was too childish for him I guess." "That's believable." "If I can get him he'll be a valuable asset." "How strong?" "As strong as me, or more. He's hard to read." "Definitely worth while. What's this mystery warriors name?" "Namico."

Garet enters the room as Videl rests on her elbows laying inches from the T.V. He laughs at the pure classic ness of it and instinctively responds with the ever so repetitive "don't sit so close to the screen, you'll go blind." He slumps into the couch as she turns onto her back sitting up. After a short pause he speaks up. "I've decided to send you to the academy early." "Whatཀ No way, I want to helpཀ" "No believe me you don't. Neither I or your father want you anywhere near this planet when this thing goes down." "But I wana help." "I hate to be frank but you wouldn't last a minute. You have to realize that at your stage the best place for you to be is in training. I don't want to have to force you to go. Its bad for the effectiveness of the training, but I will just to get you out of here." "Fine. Obviously I have no choice on the matter." She says as she climbs to her feet for her room. "Pack your things."

Videls parents sit at the dinner table quietly eating. Little conversation is made and no less than a glance is more than enough to arouse suspicion. Suddenly the man looks up at his wife with a look of fear. Bringing his hands up in front of his chest he forms a sphere of energy. He climbs to his feet sending the chair to the floor and hurls the sphere with all his strength through the window above the sink behind him. It crashes through as the camera follows it passing through the wall as the sphere strikes a super saiyan perched on the other side. he falls to the grass hard losing the flame around his body. Videls father hurls the refrigerator aside charging through the wall aside the window as a yellow flame erupts around him and dust and debris fly to litter the yard. He plants his hand in the saiyans neck preparing to fight before realizing his opponent was already barely alive. "This must be one of their weaker ones. Dam I cant believe I did this. He's almost pure human. Probably an outcast from our legions even." The wound on the saiyans chest burns with the energy he had inflicted on him. "Get the door." He picks up the boy carrying him to the front door and laying him in the living room. "He's so young. He cant be more than eighteen." "Yeah, and almost pure human." "You don't think…?" "Yeah one of our outcasts." "Oh we have to help him." "Theirs nothing we can do for him. I have to get him to the hospital." "Please noཀ" "Relax, I'll give them a false address. They wont be able to trace the blast wound back to anywhere near us."

Garets ship tears by at full speed with a harsh rumble from its four massive ion turbine engines. Off in the distance a majestic structure towers toward the sky as the ship makes its way through the planets dark and hostile atmosphere. "This place seems nice." "It may not look like much, but you wouldn't be seeing much of it anyway. You'll be inside for some time from now on. Theirs no air here." "Whatཀ How is this place here? It looks like just an old castle." "Yes, but its all completely sealed. Air is constantly being pumped in from their storage tanks." "That puts a whole new spin on climate control." Garet throttles back and puts the ship on landing procedure as the two of them make their way toward the airlock. The ship comes to rest over a large stone landing platform and begins to descend to the ground. Dust begins to fly as the repulsors that support the ship come near the ground and the ship touches down shutting down all the systems as it does. The airlock opens to find a passageway on the other side extended from the building. Garet motions Videl through saying, "This is where we part ways."

Videl enters to find herself in a large cathedral like room. She drops her bags to the floor and the sound echoes throughout. "You new?" Videl spins around to see another girl about her age. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where I go from here would you?" "Sure. Leave your bags over their and come with me." "Can you help me here." "Sure. I'm Kara." "Videl." The other girl walks over and grabs one of the bags walking with her over to the desk. They set the bags atop the counter before heading off down a corridor. "The trainers and students gather every week so they can search for prospective students. The trainers appoint you your quarters. Until then you will stay with me. You get the floor. Don't worry, we gather tomorrow."

Garet's ship tears by as he makes his way back to earth. Garet sits in the ships living quarters pondering the events to come. Suddenly his ship rocks with the blast of an approaching vessel. "What the heck was that?" The ships computer responds. "A class two star destroyer is approaching." "Raise defenses and arm the main cannons. Lock on and fire at will."

Outside, the ships four massive stage two quad barrel cannons slowly rotate toward the target approaching from above. All four cannons fire back at the ship with a thunderous explosion and the blasts strike the opposing ship slamming into its shields. "Cluster for five seconds. Outside the four cannons begin to fire consecutively, each one pausing to recharge and firing again creating a wave of laser fire that lasts for five seconds. "Enemy shields failing." "Arm sidewinder turrets and fire one round." The four sidewinder turrets fold up from the roofs sloping sides and the robotic laser targeting arm rotates up to target the ship above. Each turret fires one missile out to the side and they arch around to slam into the attacking ship. They penetrate the failing shields and slam into the ships hull. It begins to drift away as its systems fail. Garet entering the cockpit activates the thrust coil systems and jams the throttle to full forward. The ships engines erupt throwing its blue wash out behind the ship and the thrust cables glow bright. The ship gains speed leaving the attacker behind as the entire ship explodes.

The scene opens in a gym with several men playing basketball. Videls father amongst them. Suddenly a door burst open on the opposite side of the gym and Garet stumbles through. "Hanཀ" he calls out. Videls father turns to him. These are some of our, um, help." "You got all these to help us? Good, but Han, I ran into a little trouble coming back." "What. A ship attacked me while I was in route." "What kind of ship?" "It looked like a modified." "A modified what?" "You know, a class II? Star destroyer?" "A class two star destroyer? Dam I thought they just sent a scout ship. They've accelerated their plans." "I did destroy it." "You did?" "Yeah, what exactly did I destroy?" "A Saiyan war bird. You may have bought us some time. Are you sure it was destroyed?" "Yeah I had to high tail it out of there to not get caught in the energy rushཀ" "You don't know how good that is for us. We still need more time." "Hey, you care to introduce me?" "Right. Guys, this is Garet. Better known as inferno." "Good to have you." "He's bringing in someone else, Right? Just as strong as he is." "Well actually on that, I stumbled across a bit of extra growing room." "What do you mean?" "Well, I always knew that the way my suit worked was like a container. I estimated that it had the ability to hold the equivalent of a level seven super saiyan in power. I just had no clue how to fill it up. My suit has the power of a level two saiyan within it and thanks to my suit I can power up to a level three super saiyan. My human body is no disadvantage because of my trooper powers inside me. Yet still because of the level four transformation I was limited. I wasn't sure but if I could channel my power to my suit I could advance farther. I was until recently restricted to a level five, but on my way, your daughter helped me with a little experiment. I locked myself in a containment unit and tried to power up as much as I could. As I reached the peak of level three your daughter informed me that power was being redirected to my suit. I hit level four and nothing happened. Since then I have been working on training my power and at current I am a full level six with my suit and saiyan powers combined. I still would have to double my saiyan power before I reach my limits. A full level ten. A full power suit of level seven power and me powered up to level three on top of that." "Can you really do that?" "Not in this lifetime." "That's good anyway. Now lets make this look good." Han says as he tosses a ball to the nearest member. "We don't need that." Garet says as he forms a loosely packed sphere of energy in his hand. He puts the ball between his palms and turns toward the court. Breaking into a run he begins to dribble the ball out in front of him. Sections of the floor smash away sending debris flying with every hit of the ball to the court. Garret takes the ball into his hands and jumps into the air from just outside the three-point line. He reaches out slamming the ball through the goal and the sphere eats through the net slamming the court floor sending debris flying as he lands. "Way to be subtle about it." "Who's gonna clean this up?"

A virtual fleet of personal transport shuttles arcs toward the institution accompanied by the occasional small capital ship.

Inside the new students gather in the buildings main entryway. Videl is among them anxiously awaiting to see who will choose her to train. As the trainers enter they begin sifting through the children. Most of them are forty or more and not in anything special of physical shape. Videl feels a hand on her shoulder as she stares forward. She looks up to see one of the trainers leading her toward the main corridor. As she heads out of the crowd she realizes she is one of the first to be picked.

"These are your quarters." The man says as he leads Videl into her room. She finds her bags are already there. "training starts on the second day." The man exits and closes the door leaving Videl behind. Instants later a knock at the door distracts her from her bags. She opens it to find Kara on the other side. "You got a good one." "Really?" "Yeah, and he picked you fast. You better be good." "Yeah. No pressure right?" "Sorry. I look forward to seeing you in the tournaments." "Whatཀ"

"So when's this Namico guy supposed to show up?" "Not a clue. He'll be here before the action starts." "Not very punctual is he?" "Usually." They all turn in response to the voice from behind them to see Namico standing arms crossed. "I didn't even sense him." One of the other men says. "What'd I tell you. Good to see you made it Namico." "Dispense with the pleasantries. Where are we and how many wholes are their in this thing?" "Lots. The numbers don't even work out. we may not have enough power." "How long before they attack?" "Don't know. Immature here blew up their first capitol ship. Who knows how long before they send another one." "And how many they'll send." "Pitiful. You fools deserve to lose." "What kind of a name is Namico anyway?" one of the men blurts out before inferno sends the back of his hand into the mans forehead and gives him a stern look. "I just though it was a little ironic that's allཀ You know for a Nemek." "I'm an orphan." Namico states with an agitated tone. Inferno pipes up to change the subject. "If we do fall short on power where can we expect to get more recruits?" "I wont bring in my father." "Never say never." "Why do you always have to be contradictory?" "The more power we can get the better." One of the younger men pipes up. "Were all at least strong level two's here." "Theirs only seven of us against an army of maybe twenty if were lucky. They could send thirty, forty even." "Then I suggest we start planning."

"The scene opens on the deck of a large ship. A tall man stands in the center looking out the glass wall on the front side of the room. A man approaches from behind. "Sir?" "What is it. "The strike ship was taken out." "What?" "It was destroyed before reaching the planet." "Send another." "Yes sir." "No, send two. And I'll go with them." "Yes sir, I'll ready your defender craft."

Two Capitol ships tear by followed by a smaller transport style ship with a virtual arsenal of after market weaponry affixed to the ships three massive air foils The camera moves in on the cockpit of the defender craft located atop the ships main fuselage. "Prepare for the jump to hyperspace. And this time when we get there lets do it rightཀ" The three ships begin to accelerate and disappear as the hyperdrives kick in.

"So what is the tournament exactly?" "Its just something we do. More for exhibition purposes but its kind of fun for the trainers when their student wins." "I would have thought it would take place after at least some training but we haven't done anything. When exactly does it start?" "Um, in about three minutes." "Whatཀ I mean its starting now?" "The first fight starts in a few minutes every ones already been assigned to an opponent but you never know who it is. I was planing to go watch. You want to come?" "Sure."

As Videl and Kara enter the room two boys occupy the ring. It is rectangular and a good 20 feet wide. "Good, a nice big arena. That should make things more interesting." "Don't be so sure. That one boy is one of the better ones here, and I think that other kid is a newby." The fight starts and the boy on the left is clearly the aggressor. He launches fist after fist working the other boy close to the edge of the arena. He takes the boys' arm tossing his over his shoulder and he lands hard on his back. "Ooh that looked painful." Kara states. Videl looks over in surprise with a laugh. "You really get into these don't you." "Yeah." The other boy climbs to his feet and his opponent shows no hesitation. He takes the boy by the arm pulling him to his other side. He lets go planting a foot into the boys back knocking him out of the ring. With that the match is called. "So that's how it works? You just have to get them out?" "Yeah, that or subdue them. Those are the fun ones." "Your violent." "I know." They both have a laugh at that. The mood continues until Videl is sent on alert as her name is called for the next match. "No way, I don't even know how to fightཀ" "Your trainer before here didn't teach you anything?" "No, not anything like styles or anything." "Your hatin it girl." "Hey cant you help or something?" "No and you better get out their." "Ooh man." Videl makes her way out into the arena, as does another boy from the stands. "Let me guess, your like the best guy here right? That seems to be the way they do it around here. I guess it would be too much to ask you to go easy?" The boy takes a bow and enters fight stance. "Here we go." The boy charges Videl and she cringes ducking out of the way. The other kids begin to stir at the sight of it. Kara pipes up. "Come on girl, fightཀ" "Oh yeah why didn't I think of that." She lets out a sharp scream as she dodges the boy another time. "Aren't their like rules against a boy hitting a girl?" "Not here." The boy finally says. "So you can talk." She says as she throws a punch at the boy but misses. The boy begins to laugh "You really don't know how to do this." "Ya thinkཀ" "I think I'll have some fun with you." The boy makes an approach and videl backs away as he calls off the attack. He approaches again and this time Videl throws a punch for his stomach. He grabs her fist pulling her arm up to his shoulder and going into a dance position but Videl pulls away and slaps him. "Your not even taking this seriously." "Should I?" At this Videl begins to simmer. "If you only knew." She charges him with punch but he ducks under her. Rising back to his feet he trips her with a spin kick but catches her. She looks up at him in anger before breaking away and falling to the floor. She blows the hair out of her eyes with a look that says "that was smart." She climbs to her feet madder than ever. "Fighting mad is no way to win." "You need to learn to give a girl the respect she deserves." Videl clenches her fists and begins to relax, as her powers begin to build she is reminded of Garrets words. She begins speaking to herself. "No, don't do it. Just focus. If you lose you lose." Videl looks up and turns to the boy. "You better be ready." Videl takes a run at him and launches a punch. The boy blocks it but as videls world slows down she notices the boys leg coming around. She reaches out with her leg and wraps it around his pushing him off his feet with all her weight and almost tripping as she stumbles overtop of him. She turns to see him still on the ground as he climbs to his feet she states. That was just to make sure you were really ready for me. Obviously you weren't." "It won't happen again. Videl approaches throwing a punch and again the boy grabs it but this time he spins away from her holding onto her hand. He turns sideways wrapping his leg around her arm. He continues to spin into the air and plants his free foot into her back. She yells falling to the ground with the breath knocked out of her. The boy climbs to his feet but Videl still struggles to gain her breath. Maybe I should just power up and finish him off. As she climbs to her feet she brushes the hair out of her face and casts a look toward the boy. Maybe just a taste. Videl begins to power up to a low level. She clenches a fist and looks at the boy with a forced smile still breathing heavily. She charges with her fist at ready and transfers just enough power to her hand to form a light casing of energy round it. "Is that all you know how to do is that stupid Pun…ཀ" The boy lets out a yell and doubles over in pain as Videl buries her fist into the boys stomach. "Yes." The boy peers down to see a tear in his shirt and a small burn in the skin below. "How the hell?" Videl holds up her hands cocking her head to the side and shrugging her shoulders. She drops her arms and raises her right to snap her fingers. As she does she induces a small spark to fly that catches the boys eye. She folds her hands in front of her pretending to act innocent and the boy points a finger at her smiling before going into fight position. Videl follows suit. The boy charges taking hold of Videls hand, he pulls her past him. He spins around planting his foot deep into her back. Videl cries out in pain as she stumbles, half running out of the ring still trying to catch her balance. She lands against the guardrail her face just inches from one of the spectators. "I lost" she chuckles with an embarrassed grin. Videl ventures towards her seat, as Kara gestures for her from the exit. "Are you ok?" "Oh yeah I'm wonderful."

The Defender craft tears past the screen followed by the two capitol ships. "Were entering the atmosphere now, prepare for battle."

"Garetཀ Three of their ships are entering the atmosphere. Two look like strike ships and the one I've never seen before." The men rush outside to see the ships making their approach. As they begin to head away the two strike ships come to a stop and the Defender craft lands. The tall man emerges on the staircase attached to the forward landing gear. "This is bad. He's one of the level fours." "Worse, He's decorated. He's "the" level four." "Their leader?" "Looks like it." "Are you the competition?" The man requests. "Maybe." "Then it begins." Several beings streak toward them and all eight of them turn super saiyan to evade the oncoming opponents. Garet is the only one to go strait to level two. The opponents engage fighting like only super saiyans can. The team is quickly outnumbered and they all advance to level two to contest the enemy.

The scene changes to find a man flipping through the channels he comes to a news broadcast showing the battle live and as he leans forward the camera pans around to reveal his face. "You've got to be kidding meཀ" Arnold says as he heads for the door.

"That was really embarrassing. I don't know what was worse, the fact that I was clearly out of my league or the fact that I lost bu running out of the ring." Kara enters from the other room with a laugh. Videl sulks on her bed resting her head in her hands. "You know I'm not sure I really belong here any more." "I think you did better than you think. You know, you must have one heck of a punch. That last one nearly laid him over. And you weren't exactly slow for a little while there. From what I can see your only problem is you have no technique." "If you only knew." "That punch was getting a bit repetitive to say the least." "So what do we plan to do about that?" "Like what?" "How about you teach me." "I don't know about that, I'm not really old enough for an apprentice." "Oh come on just some of the basicsཀ I don't really need much, really just the defensive stuff." "You have to be kidding me. It doesn't even work that wayཀ" "Come on, just teach me how to block. Please. Please." "Ok." Kara turns away and Videl, now standing beside her bed silently praises her victory. Kara turns around quickly lashing out with her right arm. She strikes Videl in the neck causing her to fall back onto her bed as she grasps her neck. Kara turns with a sigh. "This should be interesting."

Garet turns as a new player takes the field and approaches Han. "What the hell's going on here?" "They found usཀ We had no choice but to fight back." "I guess I'm in then. At that Arnold takes to the air with the rest of the fighters. "Looks like we just got a new recruit." Han notices something of in the distance. He delivers a powerful blast to his opponent before heading toward the aria where the young Saiyan he had before injured prepares to fight with his own. "Your pitiful. Either that or just not afraid to die." "I can still put out more power than anyone else at my level. Have a taste." The boy begins powering up a blast with his arms above his head. I made this one up myself, it's got an even greater charge percentage than the Kamehameha, or Spirit Bomb." The boy brings the attack down to his side. "Gundam Blastཀ Ahhhhhhhཀ" He thrusts the charge toward the enemy feeding the attack with a constant stream of energy. The attack strikes the target but as the dust clears he is unscratched. "As I said. Pitiful. Is it true you never even learned to fly? Allow me to help you get started." The man turns sideways raising a palm at the boy. Effortlessly he generates a blast that sends the young saiyan through the air landing hard on a bridge. He climbs to his feet to see the man generating a blast with both hands and he cowers backward further onto the bridge. The man fires and the boy flips back out of the way as the blast takes out the bridge beneath him. He reaches out to grab for the ledge as he begins to fall just barely clasping onto one of the jagged pieces of stone. As Arnolds opponent delivers the blast he is thrown into the air landing hard on the concrete. As he climbs to his feet he finds himself next to the falling boy. He reaches out to the grounded young saiyan. "Quick take my hand." "I can't flyཀ" "Just reachཀ" Arnold grasps the boys arm lifting him onto the remainder of the bridge. "You had better get out of here." In the background Garet hovers in the sky. He powers up a spirit bomb above his head nearly seven feet in diameter and lowers it on his opponent and fires. The blast leaves his hands followed by a stream of energy nearly two feet in diameter as he continues to feed energy into the attack. The camera changes to Garets opponent as he increases the energy in the flame around his body and goes into a blocking pose. The blast strikes him knocking him back and he lands hard with his back facing the camera. As the camera pans upward the man falls flat on his back revealing that his right side and the front of his body have been mostly dicentegrated, and the exposed red flesh is deeply charred. Smoke still rises from the corps.

"That was pitiful." Namico states as they return to Hans house. "We won, isn't that good enough?" "We only really eliminated one of them. The others will be back." "So what, that's one less." "Not really, that was obviously not their entire force." Han swings open the door to reveal his father Gohan standing at the other end of the couch. "Hello son." "Don't start. I left you out of this for a reason." "You need my help." "I don't want you out thereཀ" "Why? Huh, can you tell me that?" "Dad, Your 43 years old." "You act as though that's a disadvantage?" "Well, you haven't trained in years, and were up against some of the best now. No offense dad but this is going to make Cell seem like a cake walk." "I can still push it to the limit." "I belive you, but eventually your age does catch up to you. You're just a little slower than you used to be. That's enough for me to forbid you from getting into this." "For one thing, you don't forbid me from doing anythingཀ And for another, if I have to prove to you I can still kick your Ass for you to let me help you, I will. I've got a lot of good years left and I wont waste them." Han turns away to take a seat in his chair. Gohan pipes up. "forbid me. That's funny." Han stops in his tracks turning his face to the sky.

The scene opens to videl standing in front of a mirror as Kara helps her get ready. For the first time since her arrival at the institution she is wearing normal clothes. In a search for a new outfit she has borrowed a set of clothes from Kara. "Now this is better. I didn't like that stupid thing anyway." Her new outfit consists of lose jeans and a tank top. "These jeans should be lose enough not to hinder your movements any." "This is great Kara, Thanks. And thanks for teaching me. Really." "Your welcome, and don't mention it, I could get in trouble for this." "Don't worry, I wont." "I hope you don't plan on wearing out that old punch anymore. People are going to expect it soon." "Don't worry, I've got all I need to beat anyone in this place." "Whatever you say." Kara turns away leaving Videl peering into the mirror adjusting her shirt.

"Why are we here again?" "I want to see what I'm up against." "Why the boy you faced before was the toughest one here." "I just want to check out the competition. Besides, you should want to at least." "Are you trying to say you're somehow better than I am? I think something has gone to your head girl. I taught you every thing you know." "Not quite Kara. Not quite."

As the fighting begins the next day Videl finds herself across from another opponent. The clock starts and the two begin to circle. The boy is the first to engage and videl counters, blocking successfully spinning to meet the boy's second attempt with her right arm. At this she pushes off separating her and the opponent. Finally Videl advances, throwing an arm at her opponent and landing the hit to the boys shoulder. She backs off and raises a leg to kick but the boy wraps his arm around her leg as she contacts his side. She hops on her free leg attempting to regain her balance but the boy gives a shove sending her flat onto her back knocking the wind out of her. Videl struggles to breathe as she climbs to her feet and the boy charges landing a combo that sends videl down again. This time Videl is careful to take the boys legs out from under him as she spins to her feet. He flips forward landing on his feet and the two prepare to engage. The boy throws a punch but videl blocks it and spins to her right to unleash a spin kick with her left leg. It strikes the boys side knocking him to the ground and at this videl goes into the instinctive saiyan fight stance with her arms down at her sides and fists clenched. And she begins to power up slightly. The boy charges her and takes to the air as videl begins to counter. Videl leaps into the air spinning and leashing out with her right leg she contacts at full extension slamming the boy's chest. He doubles over spinning backwards and landing hard on his back. Videl touches down with her back facing him in low stance, breathing heavily. She sits their breathing as the camera looks past her face to the motionless boy on the ground behind. A wash of relief comes over her as the match is called. Videl climbs to her feet smiling with a renewed confidence.

"Ha haཀ Did you see thatཀ That was greatཀ" Videl and Kara converse as they make their way to their quarters. Videl is more than enthusiastic about her performance. "I will admit that you have got something but your still not as good as most of the better ones here." "Oh that was nothing. You haven't even seen what I was talking about yet. You probably never will." "Wait a minute, your not saying your holding back at the tournaments are you?" "Well, kind of." "You could get in big trouble for that, if they find out. They don't like it when we hold back, they say it screws up the whole system. I don't understand it but they just don't like it." "Believe me if I showed these guys what I can really do it would throw a big wrench in the works." "Listen to me Videl, I wont tell but only because you didn't tell about me training you. But I do plan to force it out of you. We'll have to fight soon and when we do I'm going to make you show me what it is you've got up your sleeve." "It'll take a bit more than you to force that out of me. Besides I always planned to use some of it, I just wanted to wait till I needed it." "I'll get it out of you." "Don't do this to me." "Sorry."

The scene fades in to find Kara in the center of the ring accompanied buy the same boy who defeated Videl before. The students are louder than ever as both Kara and the boy are top students and the fight proves to be a good one. As the two warriors take stance the clock starts. "This is going to be either a very long fight or a very short one." "I prefer it be short one." The two fighters advance Kara reaches out with her left arm but is blocked, as she pulls her arm from his grasp she spins striking his back with her right leg sending the boy forward. He turns lashing out with his left arm but Kara dodges out of the way. The boy drops to the mat spinning as he takes Kara's feet out from under her. She falls to her back and as the boy spins to his feet he extends a hand to help Kara to hers. She knocks his hand out of the way regaining her stance just before the boy engages. She blocks a punch and spins left to deliver an elbow to the boy's chest but finds herself in his arm. "So you want to dance?" "Show some respect but hole." Kara responds as she breaks away. The two engage and Kara shoves the boys hand out of the way with her right arm. She lands a kick to his side with her left leg and shifts to her right as she spins to complete the combo but she finds her right leg wrapped in the boys. He spins sideways landing his free food in Kara's back sending them both to the floor. The boy however recovers quickly while Kara lays face down on the floor. After a moment she pushes herself up to her feet ready to engage again, but her expression changes to fear as the boy begins his run. Videl yells out from the crowd. "Come on Karaཀ" As the boy takes to the air Kara does her best to back out of the way but it's not enough. The boy lands a kick to Kara's chest with his right leg and as he spins around he lashes out with his left to her stomach. The boy lands as Kara falls backwards rolling over her self and coming to a stop face down. The entire crowd is silent as Kara lays motionless. Sigh's go up as she raises a hand to forfeit.

"I had no Idea you were so goodཀ" Videl and Kara sit in Videls quarters conversing after the fight. "I still lost though. But yeah, I guess I am as good as most of the others." "I just thought you were another one of the kids. Just another girl. How long have you been here?" "A few years now. Me and him have been rivals ever since we got here at the same time. He advanced a little faster than me but not to long ago I could still beat him." "You're really good. You fight like some of the Saiyans I know, Oh shootཀ" Videl cringes, raising her hands to her mouth as if to stop any more unwanted words. "What's a saiyan?" Kara returns the inevitable question. "I cant say, please don't make me tell you." "So, whatever that is, is it safe to assume you are one?" Videl nods silently, her hands still covering her face. "Now I really want to drag this out of you." Videl sulks into her palms and lays back onto her bed with a sigh, hands at her sides. "This might not be a good time to tell you, but I happen to know were fighting tomorrow." "Isn't that just great."

The scene opens in the fight arena and as the camera circles the floor two fighters stand at its ends. Kara steps into the arena as reluctantly Videl follows step. The clock starts and the two fighters make their way to the center of the ring. "You want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" "How about we not do this at all." "Funny, I'm going to drag this out of you." "Please don't do this to me." Kara reaches out a hand locking one of videls arms in hers. "Show me what you can do." Videl breaks free delivering a swing with the other arm that Kara blocks. She places a foot behind Videls legs and pushes away sending Videl to the ground. "Show meཀ" "Fineཀ" Videl tucks her legs up to her chest and thrusts outward kicking Kara in the chest. She falls backward and comes down as videl rises to her feet. As she falls away Videl is revealed and a yellow flame of energy envelopes her entire body as her hair stands on end. Kara climbs to her feet casting her gaze toward the wash of sound. She is startled to say the least at Videls transformation. "You wanted to find out so bad, come and get itཀ" Kara charges and Videl takes to the air flipping over top of her. She lands kicking out behind her with her right leg. The blow lands at Kara's back knocking her to the floor. Kara climbs to her feet finding Videl dangerously close. She raises an arm to block Vildels advance but Videl pushes her arm out of the way swinging laterally with her left arm striking Kara's face knocking her to the ground. "Ok I get the ideaཀ Jeez Videl, let up." "You haven't seen anything yet. You want to see Saiyan power, hang around a bit longerཀ" Videl clenches her fists and the flame around her body grows as her powers grow stronger. She buckles down and lets out a yell as her power soar to level two. Kara stumbles backwards as the winds pick up inside the arena. "Hey Kara try this on for size." Videl raises her hands above her head and begins to form a ball of energy in her palms. She brings the ball of energy down to her chest and begins to feed a full attack level energy into it. The sphere begins to swirl faster as it absorbs the energy. "This is what I was talking aboutཀ" Videl Pushes her palms out in front of her and releases the sphere with a wash of energy. Kara Jumps back out of the way as the sphere slams the arena floor sending debris flying in all directions.

Videl Sits on her bed silently pondering her actions. A knock at the cracked door calls her attention. "You cooled off yet?" Kara's voice calls from behind the safety of the door. "Come on in." Kara pushes the door open slowly stepping into the room. "I'm not gonna bite." Videl says with a laugh. "That's not what I'm worried about. Ok, I'll make this short. What the hell was thatཀ" "I told you, I'm a saiyan. These powers extend from before we can remember. There are thousands of us. Mostly on planet earth. Theirs a battle going on right now probably and I got shipped off here early because they were afraid I would get hurt." "Wait a second, are you telling me your one of the weaker ones?" "Well, you have to develop it. We all start off the same but obviously the older ones are a lot more powerful. Some of the best ones are in there forties." "This is so weird." "I only plan to stay for a while. This program is ridiculous. I wanted to get at least some training before I went back, but I'm going to have to leave before we even start." "You plan to leave early?" "Yeah, I'm going to help if they want me to or not." "Well, You don't have anything to worry about. The institution wont stop you, but." "But what?" "Well, I guess it's a shame to see you go." "I'll be back. Hopefully." "Even if you do make it back, I might not be here. I graduate soon. My trainer says I'm almost ready to take the Trials." "Then I'll just have to make this thing Snappy." "You cant exactly rush a war you know." "I realize that, Just let me work." "Obviously we'll keep this between ourselves." "It doesn't really matter, I'll be gone by tomorrow morning.

The six men sit silently at the dining room table all except for Namico who resides on the living room couch. At the table Garet pipes up. "So Gohan. Do you remember me?" "Yes I do. Actually, I wondered what ever happened to you after cell. I don't believe I ever got to see you leave." "You were what, 13 at the time?" "Yeah I guess about that." "So what did you guys do after Cell anyway?" "Not much for a long time. Things stayed quiet for a while. Until Majin Boo. I never thought any of us would get stronger than my dad did then." "I knew there was something about him. Did he crest level three?" "At least. His power was greater than I had ever felt before. Well except you. Even higher than cell." "I've gotten stronger since then." "I would imagine. So have I. Quite a bit actually. I think you'll find what I have to offer quite interesting." Gohan launches a small smirk toward Garet. Suddenly they all jump to their feet as a blast of energy rips through the house. Debris flies as the house is reduced to rubble and the screen goes black. "What the Hell was that?" The scene fades in a s Namico emerges from the rubble. "Their toying with usཀ This is ridiculous." "They know were running scared. Their must be more of them than we thought." "Hey there he isཀ That bastard destroyed my houseཀ" Han struggles to climb from the rubble as the assassin breaks for the sky. "Let it go Han."

A blast shears past the camera as it strikes one of the opposing saiyan attackers, grazing his shoulder, and the blast sends him spinning onto his back. Warriors trade blasts from one side of the battle to the other as the invasions second attack begins under way. Several opponents have taken to hand combat battling high above the others. Garets adversary throws a kick with his right leg, but he stops it cold in the grasp of his right hand. He spins unleashing a kick with his left toward his opponent's chest but it is dodged as he moves to hover horizontally sending a foot into Garet's back. He breaks for the ground garet in tow. Catching his adversary garet turns to plant a knee into his mid section that sends him doubling over. Locking his fists together he removes his knee and slams hard into his opponents' back. He falls to the earth face first. Getting up he charges Garet stopping just short and launching a kick. Garet dodges it and the man kicks off his shoulder launching high above and charging across the horizon. Garet takes chase the man is brought to a halt as Garet appears before him. Turning he begins in the other direction as Garet disappears and appears once again before him, spinning and landing a hard kick to his opponents head. His hair falls to his shoulders turning jet black and the flame around him extinguishes as he begins to fall to the earth. Garet raises his right palm to the sky generating a sphere of energy one foot in diameter and launching it at his fallen adversary. It strikes his left side dispersing its energy and burning away flesh revealing raw bone beneath. Immediately he prepares another of nearly twice the size birthed from both palms and tucking his leg up he launches it with a trail of energy still feeding into the attack. The man slams the ground hard cracking the pavement and the blast shortly their after sending debris in all directions and decentigrating his remains, leaving only a ten foot crater in its wake. Gohan moves to fly level with Garet. "You know between cell and that guy I've seen you win twice and both times you used excessive force. I'm starting to think you do this for fun." "You couldn't be farther from the truth. He was a Namek. They can regenerate as long as most of their vitals are intact." "What about cell?" "Eh." "Right." "Hey what happened to your hair?" Garet questions noting that gohans hair is not in super saiyan form. "I told you I had something interesting. I don't need to any more, ever since I drew the Z sword. I'm as strong now as an ascended." "Can you still go super saiyan?" "You know, I don't know. I never tried. Maybe I should keep that in mind. Could be interesting." Gohan finishes dodging a blast as it races buy. "Your being paged." Garet comments. Gohan casts a look before darting toward his adversary. Garet turns to block a sneak attack from behind. Taking the attackers wrist he prepares to launch a kick but a blast from above knocks the man from his grasp. He turns to reveal the source of the attack as a small saiyan races past full tilt for the ground. As her adversary recovers, the girl pulls out of the dive throwing all her weight into a kick. She launches a punch that is caught, but quickly recovers with a kick to the head that prompts her release and following through with a kick to the mans chest. The view changes as Videl moves in to continue her run. The man launches a kick that videl stops but he quickly pulls away switching sides. He knocks her hand away and in one quick swoop, lands a heel to the side of videls head. She loses balance falling the short distance to earth as the man breaks for another opponent. Videl struggles to her feet as her father takes notice. "Videl, Get out of here." Arnold lands next to her as a stray blast finds his defensive. "Do as you father says. Come with me if you want to live." "You're kidding right? I'm not going anywhere." Videl blasts off charging her estranged opponent. Pushing all her energy out behind her she brings her left knee forward burying it deep into her unsuspecting victim. Removing it from his midsection she unleashes a kick with her right leg sending him soaring high above her and gives chase. The man brings himself to a halt and charges videl She darts to the side as he zips past coming to a stop just below her and charges. Videl backs away from a kick and he charges grabbing her wrist. She pulls him below her but the man quickly deals a blow moving above her and grabing both her wrists. Tucking up both his legs he pulls her arms kicking hard with both legs dealing a blow to Videls back that sends her to the ground. As the man hovers Videl slowly gets to her feet. "That's it, its time to do this the easy way." Videl conjures up a quick blast and hurls it at the man but he dodges to the right. Imidiately she powers up as the flame around her flashes in intesity. Her hands at her sides, she manifests a small ball of energy and raises it above her head feeding all her power into it. with a yell she launches it at the now approaching foe. The blast strikes and he is knocked backward. Turning her face to the sky Videl feels the excitement wash over her and no sooner a wave of energy do the same as a blast strikes her from the side and she is sent tumbling to the ground, the flame around her extinguishing. She finds it difficult to move as the struggles to get up. Turning to see her adversairy she spots one of the assasins approaching her. Gohan lands between them takeing the mans wrist, he plants his left palm into his jaw and bringing it back elbows the man hard in the side of the head, knocking him unconcious. Takeing Videl in his arms they leave the battlefield as the others do the same.

"First off what the hell are you doing here?" Videls father questions her in the dining room of Garets ship. "You're supposed to be at the academy, why are you here?" "Secondy," Garet pipes up. "how did you get so strong." "Tank you, at least somebody noticed." "You were a level three when I last saw you, but now your more a level five." "That's what I thought, I started trying to strengthen my powers at the academy and it took me no time at all to get to this." Speaking of which, how are you doing on your power now?" "I'm almost a level seven, but that's beside the point. You shouldn't be here, but since you are I want to take a blood sample of you. And you grandfather. I've had some ideas as to why you are so powerful and I'd like to see if I can prove it." "I don't mind." "She's all yours Han."

The scene opens to Garet sitting before a glowing computer screen in a dark room. Han walks in taking a seat beside him. "You called?" "Take a look at this." he says gesturing to the screen. "Tell me its what I think it is." "Well it looks like saiyan DNA but who? Videl?" "Uh huh, and Gohan. Its obviously them, this is gohan but the fundamentals are all different. Theirs not a trace of human in here." "You mean?" "Yeah, he's pure saiyan. Near as I can tell, when he drew the Z sword it transformed his entire genetic structure. Apparently it skips a generation," he says patting han on the stomach. "but from what I can tell you both your father and daughter are true saiyans." "what does it mean?" "It means, that gohan is every bit as able to ascend as any of us. And it explaines why videl is so strong. Now, while saiyan half breeds still exist throughout the galaxy the saiyan race in its self has been extinct for as long as anyone can remember. We really don't know how strong they can get. But gohan is as strong as an ascended human saiyan in his normal form, and Videl was a level three before she even lifted a finger toward training her power. I think we have quite the assets here. We can win.

Garet enters to find Videl watching TV in the spare living quarters. Standing in the doorway he awaits her attention. "I'm not going back." She states as she turns to him. "No your not. Your helping us fight." "What? Are you serious?" Your not gonna fight me on this? Sweet." "I want you to know this is not going to be easy. Or fun. You happen to be one of the strongest we've got and that's the only reason your helping. I don't want you to get hurt out their you hear me?" "I promise." "No, no. Don't make promises you cant keep, just try to come out alive. Be valuable. No heroics. Ok."

Blast fly as the now force of eleven contests the invasion. As the Boy from before joins the band of mismatched warriors. Garet Gohan and Videl attack in sequence testing the limits of their powers using the battle as a proving ground all three badger their opponents in both speed and brute force but videl in her inexperience is closest matched to her opponent. Her hair in full level three bloom she presents an arsenal closer to level five in power. Gohan at full level three power displays true saiyan power of a high level six, and Garet battles hard trying to prompt the break to level seven. High above the battle one capitol ship hovers impatiently.

A man in dark draping clothing stands before the forward view port of the ships command deck. Hands tucked at his back he peers into the battle at hand with his minds eye. "They are strong. Those three. I may have to join the effort." He speaks to the man at his side. "They are no match for us master." "I do not feel the same."

"Don't you even try it buddyཀ" Videl states as she intercepts her opponent on his way to a Kamehameha. Spinning to put her back to his she pulls on his arm slamming her elbow into the mans neck. "That one I learned from an old friend. Sort of." As the man recovers she launches a blast at him and charges with a kick that sends him crashing to the earth. Videl darts out of the way as one of the other assassins blazes past, A blast in close persuit. She gazes back as Garet gestures his apologies and cant help but laugh. Arnold meanwhile is having trouble with one of the weaker opponents. "Is that all you've got old man? " "Your taunts mean nothing to me. Only to say your confidence has waned my old friend. Fight me. It will be just like old times. Master and novice once again." "Your just a bit slower than you used to be, but its enough." Arnold charges with a punch and finds his wrist entrapped within his opponents grasp, before his head snaps backward with a powerful knee to the face.

"Videl. I have something I'd like to give you." Garet requests as videl lay silently on the coutch. He pulls a small sword handel from his belt with the blade missing and guards folded up to meet each other. "What is it?" she says with a soft voice reflecting her sober mood. It's a retractable sword. It was going to be the sword I gave to my ultimate apprentice. I don't see it getting much better than you. The blade extends when you pull the guards back. But it won't do anything without a crystal in the center. The one that's in there now produces a two-foot blade. It should be good for you now. Theirs also another one that makes it produce a three foot blade." "Where's that?" "I have no clue." At that she breaks a short laugh. "So you think next times going to be it huh?" "I cant help but feel it." "I do too. Theirs something strong up their getting ready."

The scene opens to the others lounging in the ships living quarters. Garet emerges from around the corner and takes a seat with the others. "Gohan, By any chance do you still have the Z sword?" "Of course I do, I'd never get rid of it." "Do you know where it is?" "Yes." "Lets go take a ride."

Garet and Gohan ride in his car as they make their way toward Gohans house. "So what are you thinking?" "About?" "About the sword?" "Oh, I just thought it would be good to have a sword. The three of us will be doing most of the damage now. I already gave Videl my apprentice sword and I have my light saber." "You know to be honest with you I'm not very good with a sword." "You think Videl is?" "I guess you have a point." "The point is, any weapon weather you know how to use it or not is going to better your chances. We need all the advantage we can get."

"Arnold, One of them has shown up down townཀ I think its your old buddy." "I have to go." "I understand." "Don't worry. I'll be back." "Who exactly?" Garet pipes up. "An old friend?" he repeats leaving for the ships airlock. "Well yeah, I kinda had that part figured out"

"Allright, you got my attention." "What? Well look what we have here." "I'm here, what do you want?" My my. A bit conceded are we. I had no such intentions. Just having a little fun. Arnold. What the hell kind of a name is that anyway Bredo?" "What happened to you? You where never like this?" "I found a better path." "To where. You've lost all sight of your purpose. Your fighting against it." The man slowly approaches halting inches from Bredo's face. Did you really think you where my grand acomplishment? I pray not. You were mearly a part of the plan. A role you played beautifully if I may say so. So eager to please you master were you. You barely even questioned no matter what the target ." "You can't talk me down. I've forgiven myself along time ago for that. You, your just plain evil." "Well, to each his own. Since your hear I may as well do some long term testing. Lets see if you progressed like I had hoped." As the man approaches, Bredo tears the shirt form his chest and a harsh yellow flame ignites around him. No sooner, the man charges and Bredo blocks with his right forearm as the screen goes black.

"How do you think he's doing?" Garet and one of the other men converse in the quiet confines of his ship. "What do you mean?" "You think maybe it was a trap, like we were all supposed to come?" "Not likely. I mean come on all of us for one, and besides they know how human saiyans like to fight, one on one right? You know, maybe I should, take care of something. Um, I'll be back shortly. Don't end this thing without me." "I want to go." Videl pipes up at the last moment. "Why?" "Well, maybe, I, can make her go easier on you." "What? Where are you getting... You want out of this cramped ship." "Well yeah, but ." "Alright, I can respect that. Only because I know you'll be talking about me behind my back if I don't take you with me."

Garet, his wife and Videl sit at the kitchen table. "So, This little training exercise of yours has turned into a little more than that?" "No doubt you've seen it on TV so I know your being sarcastic, and I understand, your upset." "Really. She states slamming a fist down hard on the table. Do you really? I don't think so, I really don't. I left my home. I had to leave my home, because their was none of it left. At least we could live here, with your family, but where will we go now? Ouch." "Where will we go nowཀ Where will we go now. What about my family? What about them. Are they dead yet? Noཀ There not dead yetཀ" "I'm out of this one." Videl interrupts. "Shut upཀ And neither is this world. This planet, this home is ours. And its not dead yet. Were not going anywhere. You'll see." Garets activator chimes to report an incoming signal. He answers to the face of gohan. Garet, about a dozen more just popped up at about Arnolds location. Were going in for him." "Ok, should I come?" "No keep Videl put, stay where you are." At that he shuts off the comunicator. "Well it's nice to know there thinking of me." Videl retorts and Garets wife cant help but release a small snicker. "An ambush. Why would they want Arnold? He's strong yes, but of no threat to them. Who is? Oh dear god." Garet jumps from the table "Come onཀ" "What is it?" "Were going some where."

The red Venom 800 tears past the camera, the three of them inside. "Now what exactly is going on?" "I'll explain later, just hang on. Literally I mean." From inside the cabin they wait for their shadows, and as the ground before them is riped to shreads in a giant fireball, Garet slams on the breaks cutting the wheel and bringing the vehicle to a sliding stop. He slams it in first and begins charging in the opposite direction throwing smoke and chunks of rubber as the car fishtails under massive acceleration. The twin assassins burst through the cloud of smoke and take aim at garets car. "What exactly is going on here? Will you tell me what the hell is going on?" "They're tying to eliminate the competion." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Hold on" Garet swerves and steps on the breaks bringing the nose of the car down to scratch the pavement. Slamming the shifter into first he pops the clutch and cuts the wheel as the rear tiers lock and the car begins to slide. Shifting to second and tromping the accelerator he breaks the rear tiers free as they begin to spew white smoke clouding the horizon and the car drifts into the adjacent street. "What is going on garet?" "It was a trap. One of our fighters, left a while ago to confront an old buddy of his, with the invasion now apparently. I don't know who, his old personal trainer of something. But anyway they ambushed him, about twelve more came out of the wood work. They knew the others would go to bring him out, and they knew I would come for you." "How?" "Hold on." As they pass under series of bridges Garet begins to slow the car. He cuts the wheel and slams the breaks as the car begins to slide sideways. Counter steering he maintains the cars attitude and as it skids to a sideways halt he slams the shifter into reverse. The tiers chirp as the car lunges into the service tunnel behind them. The car disappears as he douses the lights and shuts off the engine before leaning back in his seat. "They can read minds, some of them, I hear. I've been meaning to get you out. I've been thinking about you a lot." "Oh for crying out loud guys get a room." Videl retorts with a disgusted tone as she clamps her palms over her ears. "They were trying to sep ... Why the hell did I do that?" Garet fires up the engine and drops the car in gear as a blast strikes the pavement outside the tunnel. He charges through the flames as the car bounces into the street. Stepping on the gas the rear end steps out. He recovers and swings the car around jumping the median and heading in the opposite direction. "As I was saying, they were trying to separate us. Me and Gohan. The two strongest. They must not have realized videl was as strong as she is, or maybe they thought she would be with the others and not me, but they were trying to do away with At least one of the two of us. I think their plan was to get me when I came for you. The two chasing us now were to be my welcome party, but we got out of there a little too quick for them. The bottom line is if I can get to Gohan we can all come out of this alive. They tried to knock us off because they know were strong enough to do something about their little raid and if we are no worse because of it, this could be the boost we need to get everyone up for this fight. I have to get you back to my ship first." Garet fishtails around a corner as a blast strikes the intersection before them. The view changes as the Viper tears over top of the camera and moves up to the walking bridge above as their attackers blaze in persuit. People turn to watch, as the two pass bringing a wash of wind and flame behind them. "Just one quick question. Videl frantically interrupts If we can fly, why are we running away from these guys in a carཀ" "Because my wife cant." Approaching an the next intersection he finds the corner void of cars and sets up for a proper line. Hard onto the breaks, the venom under steers and he breaks the rear end lose with a bit of throttle. Tearing past the apex tail end drifting to the middle of the street, as a blast strikes behind them. "You know what? Shit. Hold on, Tight." "What?" Videl questions. "Whatཀ" Peaking the revs, Garet slams the shifter into the next gear and hits the steering wheel mounted nitros button. The entire car lunges as the big block engine peaks 1000 hp jumping the revs and prompting another shift to sixth. Breaking 200 mph and climbing, a drop off in the road becomes visible through the windshield. The view changes and the camera drifts up as the approaching car races toward the drop off. Back inside, the nose clears the edge and the car is sent airborne. The view shifting outside reveals the buckled road and an overturned tractor trailer blocking the adjacent street. All three occupants hold on tight as the view through the windshield reveals the car clearing the trailer and the jolting blow as the cars nose slams the pavement. The rear end slides to the right and recovering the slide, it snaps to the left going around. Garet moves to reverse jamming the throttle and regaining control. Continuing the spin, he snaps the nose around shifting into second and spinning the tiers under acceleration. The tiers grab and rocket the car forward. Entering a controlled slide, he drifts into a parking garage. Turning up the ramp the view changes and the car charges onto the roof halting just before the camera. Garret and his wife jump out breaking for his ship while Videl sits motionless, eyes wide. "Come on." Garret states as he reaches in pulling her out. "You two get back to my ship, you remember how to fly the nubien right?" "Yeah." his wife responds. "Ill hold them off." He turns ignighting to level two.

The scene opens with a large blast striking one of the attackers as Garet charges onto the field. Moving aside Gohan he states "Nice to see your still here. Don't get dead, it's more important than you realize."

Inside the invasions fallback the chancelor gets the word. "They're together, The one they call inferno just arrived." "Where is the woman?" "On his ship." "Get her." "The ship is impenetrable. The sidewinders cant be outrun at the defense zone perimiter." "Then Pull them back."

Back on the battle field one of the attackers stops and places a hand over one of his ears. Inferno turns to look and the view changes back as a blast strikes him sending him to the ground. The others begin jetting off into space, and the view changes to Arnold decending on the fallen attacker. Grabing him by the neck he lifts the man above his head. The others land and Han pipes up. "Waitཀ Hold on. I want this one." "He'll live." Arnold states as he drops the man to the floor. Han steps forward. According to some of us you guys came to pop my father. Thats a bad move." he says kicking him in the head. "Han, thats enough." "Let it go just leave him."

Garet enters the room as Namico turns from his watch to face him. "Sometimes namico old friend lies are just as important as truth." "What are you talking about?" "You'll know. Don't get smart on me. Nine tenths of just about everything is up here." He says pointing to his head. "When you know, just let it ride and everyone will be happy."

The scene opens to the group sitting around the living quarters of the ship. Garet enters shutting off the TV to the others disapproval. "Listen up guys, I think this things coming to a head. Theirs something big brewing up there and its about make an appearance. This next time out could be it, and theirs some things you all need to know. Their bringing it down to the wire because they think we're tiered, but what we know is that there scared. They tried to do away with their main competion last night because they realize together me and gohan are strong enough to do something about them. Well were both still here. And what they don't know is about videl. She's just as strong as us, and all three of us still have room to grow. Videl, Use the holster I gave you with that sword and keep it on you at all times. Gohan, I don't care if you wake up tomorrow morning short half a head of hair, you sleep with that Z sword if you half to, to keep it by your side. This next time out, all of you half to fight you hardest. If its not the end then we'll make it the end. It's gotta stop soon, might as well end it next time out. The ball's in our court with this one. Rest up. Play hard.

"Face us. Nowཀ" The eleven of them stand in the middle of a vast courtyard Garret at the helm, calling to their adversaries. Suit activated, hair in full level three bloom now just barely level seven. Videl still level five, saber holstered. Gohan still level six, the Z sword in his right hand. The others in level two, with a few level threes among them besides, the still grounded young saiyan without a hint of super in his description. They stand stead fast as a pair of star destroyers emerge from the sky above. Several streaks of light race from both ships and materialize into fighters before them followed buy several more. Taking form they charge the attackers and more reveal themselves amounting to approximately twenty warriors to contest them. "This is it guys, lets make it good." The fighters square off as the battle begins, taking to the sky. Gohan battles, wealding the heavy Z sword with as much precision as an axe. The saber at his side he launches a blast from his left palm only slightly distracting his adversary. Turning he lashes out with the saber just missing the assassin behind him. Continuing the swing he rejoins the former attacker but the mere razor sharp blade is blocked with a blow from his wrist. A kick from his right leg and a spin to the left brings him back to the latter attacker for a quickly blocked swing and turning the sword over he jams the blade into the unsuspecting aft ward opponent. Bringing the sword forward he thrusts the handle into his now lone attacker and with a spin to the right contacts the blade to the mans back. Moving away and taking stance the view changes to Garret not yet utilizing his saber. Blocking a kick with his own, he spins delivering his right foot the assassins head. A fist blow to the neck and its on to the next adversary with a backward kick followed by the turn of his left to the mans mid section. Lashing out with his left hand he deals a blow to the mans face and spinning, plants his right elbow into his attackers neck. Energizing his saber, he attaches it to his belt, and with a spin plants his right fist into his third attackers face. Retrieving the saber with his left hand, he activates the blade with a wild swing that the first attacker dodges. Transfering to a reverse hold with his other hand he continues around scraping the blade across the mans mid section doubling him over, and with a hard kick to the shoulder sends him crashing to the ground. He pursues his adversairy, and upon landing, finds himself confronted with another. Cupping his hands he contacts an approaching blast spinning to soften the blow as he harnesses the energy. Adding a bit of his own he throws the ball back at its creator and begins generating a ka me ha me ha. The first attack misses as the saiyan ducks under and receives a shower of glass at a shop window behind is shattered. Garet launches the ka me ha me ha at his adversary and the force knocks him through into the building. The alien attacker draws him in attempting to slam him into the wall telepathically. Garet powers up using his power to stop in mid air. Charging they enguage in hand to hand combat as another joins the fight. One of his adversaries throws a weighted barbell into garets arms as the other begins generating a blast. Making a wide swing garet knocks the prepping opponent down putting a foot on the weights he pulls the bar free jabbing the end at the approaching opponent. Placing his other foot on the remaining weights he pulls the bar free making a broad swing he slams the still recovering previous opponent. Spinning the bar in one hand he taunts his other adversairy introducing the other hand he slams the pole into the saiyans head and switching stance he throws his weight into a blow to the saiyans side. A kick to the chest grounds the opponent and as the other approaches he discards the pole returning to stance and after a short skirmish discards him with a well place draw of his saber igniting the blade passing it through the saiyans mid section.


End file.
